You're the Only one
by L'Hasardeuse
Summary: HP/DM Je te hais plus que tout. Tu es le seul, l'unique. Et je n'aime pas les relations à sens unique...


_Une erreur de clic peut-être bénéfique vous savez. Ou pas... :)_

**Disclamer :** Tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Couple : **HP/DM, donc slash.

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Romance

* * *

La mort.

M'as toujours fasciné.

M'a toujours terrifié.

Tout est une question de période.

Alors que je ne _te _connaissais pas encore, j'en rêvais.

Fin des soucis. Fin des souffrances. Fin de ces pensées qui me torturaient.

Fin.

Paix.

En**Fin**.

Je la trouvais belle. Apaisante.

Mais ils tentaient de la salir…

Ils me parlaient tous de cette vie après la mort.

De ce lieu étrange où se réunissaient les gens biens. Les gens qu'on aime et qui nous le rendent bien.

Le Paradis…

Sottises que sont leurs peurs.

Conneries que sont leurs mièvreries.

La mort est le néant.

Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas les couilles d'admettre la réalité.

Admettre que rien n'est éternel.

Pas même eux. Moi encore moins.

Alors ils m'utilisaient, m'usaient.

Aussi inutile que je puisse être. Ma « simple » présence leur était suffisante. Au début.

Ils avaient besoin de moi après tout.

Ils m'interdisaient de sauter, pour mieux me sauter.

Je ne devais réaliser mon rêve, mais en faire profiter quelqu'un d'autre.

Je devais survivre. Les faire vivre. Leur donner l'espoir qui leur manquait. Assumer ce statut de « Sauveur ».

Mais je n'avais pas envie de vivre. Comment la leur donner ?

Mais je n'avais plus d'espoir. Comment le faire renaître chez eux ?

Ces deux mots n'avaient pas de sens pour moi. N'en avaient plus.

Et puis…

Et puis _tu_ es arrivé.

Sans espoir envers moi. Sans envie me concernant.

Sans _te_ préoccuper de tout ce qui reposait sur mes frêles épaules.

Mais surtout, Sans m'accorder un seul et simple regard.

Sans, sans, sans, sang.

Je me souviens du choc que j'ai ressenti en _te_ revoyant après un an.

Après le meurtre, ou dois-je dire le suicide, de Dumbledore.

Ma rancœur et ma haine ont pris avec cette image un sacré coup.

_Te_ voir, si pâle, teinté de carmin, patientant immobile à la porte du square du Square Grimmaurd.

_Tu_ semblais souffrir. _Tu_ souffrais.

Aucune de _tes_ blessures n'était factices.

Aucun de _tes_ souvenirs n'était heureux.

Et toutes _tes_ larmes étaient sincères.

Depuis quand le grand _Draco Malefoy_ avait-il un cœur autre que de pierre ?

Depuis quand le grand _Draco Malefoy_ s'aventurait-t-il à afficher ses émotions ?

Que foutait le grand _Draco Malefoy_, mangemort de son état, au sein même du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Des questions. Des tas. Un surplus. Des vagues…

Pas de réponse. Seulement _tes_ yeux. Et _tu_ es rentré. Dans cette vieille bicoque, comme dans nos vies.

Et puis…

Et puis, le déclic.

La rage, la haine, le dégout. Des expressions que _tu_ m'avais jusqu'alors toujours dédiées.

Mais elles ne m'étaient pas adressées. Plus adressées.

Elles ressortaient alors que _tu_ leur parlais de **Lui**.

Je n'ai pas compris au début. _Toi_ ? Pourquoi, comment ?

«Espion».

_Toi_ ?

Ils semblaient tous le savoir... Ils _te_ respectaient tous…

Cela me semblait incroyable, et pourtant personne d'autre que mon moi intérieur ne remettait en doute _ta_ fidélité…

On ne me l'avait jamais dit, et je devais m'y faire à la seconde…

On ne m'avait jamais fait confiance, et on te l'avait déjà entièrement accordée…

Je ne comprenais pas…

Je ne _te_ comprenais pas.

D'où _te_ venait cette motivation, cette volonté hors du commun de **l**'écraser ?

Tout, dans _tes_ gestes appuyés, dans ce ton hargneux que _tu_ utilisais à **son** encontre, trahissaient _tes_ espoirs.

Et j'étais le seul à pouvoir **lui** mettre un terme.

_Tu_ n'attendais pourtant rien de moi.

Ne _t_'intéressais pas à mes observations, inutiles, durant nos réunions, alors que tous étaient pendus à ma bouche.

Indifférent.

Depuis quand ?

Je ne méritais même plus _ton_ attention?

Encore moins _ta_ haine?

Pourtant, j'étais _ta_ Némésis. _Ton_ ennemi à _Toi_.

Depuis toujours, et pour toujours.

C'était un fait. Une vérité universelle.

_Tu_ n'avais pas le droit…

Et pourtant _tu_ l'as fait : _tu_ m'as remplacé, oublié…

Cet aveu me hantait.

J'en arrivais à oublier mon désir le plus cher…

Je ne cherchais plus cette mort qui m'avait toujours échappé…

Et commençais à fuir celle qui devînt mon assaillante.

Je voulais te prouver l'impossible. Que tu m'estimes. Que tout redevienne comme par le passé.

**HPDMHPDM**

C'est de là que tout a commencé.

Je me suis remis à vivre. Remis à espérer. Remis à combattre.

Et ils m'ont suivi, soulagés. Persuadés que toute mon énergie était dédiée à leur cause. A leur guerre.

Leurs yeux pétillaient de nouveaux. Les rires se faisaient plus courants. Les rêves réapparaissaient.

Ils semblaient certains que je leur apporterai la paix.

Moi qui étais en quête de _ta_ haine…

Chacun trouvait son bonheur. Ou était en chemin pour.

Moi y compris.

J'ai rapidement compris que pour _t_'intéresser, il fallait mettre la main à la patte.

Me lancer dans _ta_ folie, pour l'empirer.

Être meilleur que _toi_.

Établir des stratégies à l'inverse des _tiennes_. Mais tout aussi fines.

_Te_ contredire. Souvent. Tout le temps.

Convaincre par l'absurde.

_Te_ ridiculiser pour m'approprier ce respect, cette adoration auxquels _tu_ avais droit.

Je prenais enfin part à votre guerre...

La mécanique était bien huilée.

La motivation était là.

Et…

Et les effets commençaient à se faire sentir…

De simples regards équivoques au départ.

Puis petit à petit…

De coups bas en coups bas…

_Tes_ réactions se firent plus prononcées. Plus violentes. Plus envenimées.

A mon grand plaisir.

J'exultais d'une joie sadique alors que _tes_ yeux m'assassinaient du regard.

Je bandais alors que _tu_ évacuais _ta_ colère contre un quelconque mobilier.

Et je jouïs quand _ton_ poing rencontra ma mâchoire pour la première fois.

Plus d'indifférence de _ta_ part. Restait cette haine passionnée qui nous était coutume.

Que nos amis tentaient tant bien que mal de gérer.

_Toi_, Moi, et nos crises. Officiellement.

_Toi_, Moi, et ce désir rageur. Officieusement.

Ces morsures qui apparaissaient suçons.

Ces gifles métamorphosées en caresses pressantes.

Ces corps à corps…

Je retrouvais un sens à _ton_ goût.

Je reconquérais cette place qui m'était due.

Et nos émotions, nos sentiments prirent le contrôle.

Dévastateurs.

_Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout …_

Je _t_'aimais tu sais ?

_Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie…_

Mais nous ne connaissions pas la raison. On en faisait toujours trop.

_Beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie…_

J'étouffais. Je ne maîtrisais pas ce sentiment. Je ne contrôlais pas cet Amour. Qui semblait chaque jour devenir plus puissant. J'étais sa victime. La _tienne_. Et la **sienne**…

_Passionnément, à la folie._

J'étais fou. Fou de _toi_.

J'étais obsédé. Toujours de _toi_.

Mais… _Tu_ n'oubliais pas _ton_ but.

Je n'oubliais pas non plus ma semi-liberté.

Et je ne voulais que _tu_ ne jures que par et pour moi.

Alors je _te_ rejetais.

_Ton_ habitude au commencement devînt la mienne. Et vice-versa.

_Tu_ me cherchais, je _t_'ignorais.

Je devais tuer **Voldemort **pour _te_ posséder entièrement.

Alors je décidais tout simplement de le faire.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Seul cet objectif encombrait mon esprit.

Plusieurs obstacles sur mon passage, mais aucun intérêt, aucune résistance à mon arrivée.

Tout fondait sous moi.

La perspective de _t_'avoir, enfin, me surpassait.

Je me surpassais.

Je _te_ voulais. Plus que tout.

**HPDMHPDM**

Puis, vînt le jour ultime.

Celui que nous attendions tous.

Pour lequel nous nous étions tous donnés.

On en avait tous rêvé. Cauchemardé.

La bataille finale…

Blessures, pleurs, sang, morts, douleurs, agonies…

Peu importe. Je te voyais. Te couvais du regard.

_Tu_ allais bien. _Tu_ _te_ battais. Toujours debout. Toujours si fier. Toujours si beau.

Toujours plus puissant.

Je savais où puiser mon courage pour mon propre combat.

Ma magie nous enveloppait, **lui** et moi.

Je **le** détestais.

Je détestais ce « nous » qu'**il** avait fatalement crée il y a de ça 17 années…

Notre bataille s'éternisait. Nous épuisait.

Une ouverture de sa part. Pas de réflexions plus poussées…

- Avada kedavra…

Deux mots. Un geste. Court et simple.

Un mort.

Pas n'importe lequel.

**Lui.**

Un seul mort ce jour là ?

Pas vraiment, mais le seule que l'Histoire retiendra.

Plusieurs milliers de vies sauvées…

A quel prix ?

Je ne saurai le dire…

Et puis… je m'en fichais.

_Toi_ seul comptais.

_Toi_ seul compte…

Et alors que les esprits s'échauffent, réalisent.

Alors que la pluie tente de laver toute cette souffrance.

Nettoyer ce carnage que fut la bataille finale…

Alors nos yeux se rencontrent.

Ne se quittent pas.

Nos corps s'attirent.

Se collent.

Suivis de peu par nos bouches…

Plus de fatigue, seulement _ta_ langue.

Plus de peur, juste _tes_ gestes tendres.

Plus d'ignorance.

Plus d'incompréhension…

Seulement, _tes_ mots doux portés par le vent…

_Je t'aime Harry_…

**HPDMHPDM**

La mort.

M'as toujours fasciné.

M'a toujours terrifié.

Et tu sais maintenant dans _tes_ bras, toutes ces idées sont bien loin.

Parce qu'il n'y a que _toi_…

* * *

_Mon tout premier OS. Ma toute première fiction HP. Ma préférée sûrement._

_L'angoisse de poster ce premier né sur un tel site… _:)

_Quelques avis s'il vous plaît ?_

_Merci ne serait-ce que d'avoir lu mes premiers pas, un peu hésitants !_

_**H.**_


End file.
